Unexpected
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Kori and Richard reunite after not seeing each other for a year after their break up. Some Fluff


**Hey, Guys! Just a random thought popped into my mind, so I made it into a one-shot, enjoy! Check out **_**Starting Over**_**, a story that I am working on with my sister, Amythest Rose. **

**Summary: Richard and Kori reunite after not seeing each other in a year, due to Richard breaking up with her for Babs.**

Totally unexpected. Were both of their thoughts. When Kori had woken up excited about her new job opportunity she definitely didn't expect to be seeing him. As for Richard when he woke up he was definitely shocked to see her standing in an awkward position outside his hotel room door.

As their eyes met, their minds traveled back to the year he had called things off.

_Kori sat in the chair Richard had pulled out from her. He walked around the table and took his seat as he picked up his menu. He didn't speak as he looked over the menu. Kori bit her lip as a nervous habit, when Richard called asking her to meet him here he sounded a little ticked off._

_Richard slapped the menu down and looked at Kori, who held a startled expression on her face. Richard couldn't meet her eyes so he looked at her forehead, he knew if he looked to her lips he wouldn't go through with the real reason why he called her here._

"_I don't think things between us are going to work out, Kori." Richard spoke, willing himself not to look at her eyes, that he knew held heart break. Kori sucked in a shocked breath as her stomach dropped._

"_What?" She whispered pulling her hands off her lap to hold onto his. He almost smiled at the gesture, but caught himself. He had to do this, it was the best thing to do._

"_We don't really know each other," He tried to explain, knowing that it was a lie. He and Kori had been together for 2 years and he knew every one of her smiles as well as her favorite ice cream flavor, strawberry with mint frosting, and her favorite movie. Those were just the small things , though._

"_You're lying." Kori stated not backing down. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight. He loved her, he even said it. _

_Richard knew that she wasn't going to back down, so he had to do it, even if he knew how much it would hurt her. He paused and looked down, not wanting to see her face when he told her._

"_I'm seeing Babs, Kori. I love her." Richard lied. He waited for Kori to say something when he heard nothing he looked up and instantly regretted it, Kori's shining green eyes were glossy as her tears were determined not to fall and her lips shook slightly. _

_Not saying another word, Kori pushed back her chair and walked out of the restaurant. Richard placed his head in his hands and gave a loud curse not caring that people glanced in his direction. He waited about five minutes before he stood up and threw a twenty on the table, before he walked out himself._

Kori stepped out of the limo and waited as the driver walked to the back of the car opening the trunk. He hauled out her purple suitcase and rolled it over to her. She thanked him politely and gave him a fifty. She knew it was a lot, but he was kind to her the way over. Kori walked into the hotel where she would be staying at for the week. Tomorrow was her photo shoot for 'Red Thing' she was a little reluctant in accepting the offer. She and the owner, Xavier Redd, use to be a 'thing' before she broke up with him. He cussed her out in the end claiming she still loved Richard, which she of course couldn't deny.

The lobby was huge, with a nice plush carpet covering the floor. The couches looked comfortable. There was a mirror behind the checking desk. She walked up to the desk and rolled her suitcase to her side.

"Excuse me." Kori spoke up. A employee looked up from stack of papers and smiled. Kori smiled back trying not to blush. He was a well built guy with sandy blond hair. Kori looked down to his tag 'Jace.'

'Nice name.' Kori thought.

"Can I help you, miss." Jace asked keeping the smile on his face. Kori guessed it was part of the job.

Kori nodded, "I'm here for 'Red Thing' they said you'd have a suite for me."

Jace typed something on the keyboard he scanned the screen before nodding, "Ms. Anders?"

"That's me." Kori stated crossing her arms on the counter. Jace pulled open a drawer and pulled out a key.

"Suite 53, enjoy your stay Ms. Anders." Jace held out the keys and Kori gracefully took them.

"Thanks." She rolled her suitcase over to the elevator and scanned the buttons. Level 10 were the suite floors, so she pushed 10.

The elevators opened and she carefully stepped in. Kori stepped out onto the floor and began walking down the hall. Suite 53 was the last door on the left. She pulled out her key and stuffed some papers into her mouth considering her hands were full, she held the suitcase handle in her left hand as her right stretched to open the door. Just as the key met the lock the door swung open. Kori reeled back and widened her eyes. He was standing on the side of the door with a shocked expression on his face.

Kori closed her eyes as she realized how stupid she must have looked. She wasn't exactly dressed in the way she wanted to be, if she knew she'd be seeing him. Her legs were almost all exposed in the pair of shorts she was wearing. She was wearing a purple tank top that hugged her chest and a white vest to accent her appearance. Her feet adorned a pair of white flats. Her hair was done in a messy bun with her bangs and some extra pieces falling out. Her makeup consisted of smudged eyeliner on her bottom eye lash line and some mascara.

Richard woke up to the sun shining through the curtains of his suite room. He left for a break of some sort. Although he could never escape his mind that was constantly on Kori. He knew he got what he deserved. He had momentarily gone back to Babs after Kori just walked out of his life, not that he blamed her. He drove her away, and only got back together with Babs so Kori could see he had moved on when he hadn't really. Richard hated Bruce for making him break things off with her, he claimed they were getting to close and it would only make things harder for business in the future. He shouldn't have listened to Bruce and if he hadn't maybe he and Kori would be happy.

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water and hopped in to take a quick shower. After he had changed into a clean pair jeans and a t shirt he walked over to the wooden dresser and placed his wallet in his pocket. The room had a nice view showing off the city. He watched some television before he threw the remote at the wall in his frustration. If only he could call her, but he knew she wouldn't answer.

Richard walked over to the door ready to take a walk and clear his mind. He grasped the door knob and swung the door open only to see the love of his life standing on the other side.

His eyes widened in shock. She momentarily closed her eyes before she looked down and looked back up at him. He took in her awkward stance and laughed slightly. Kori narrowed her eyes, before she walked past him making sure her suitcase rolled over his foot. Richard yelped and moved to the side.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as she walked further into the room. Kori made no show that she was going to answer his question.

"Okay, how about why are you in my room?" He asked. He knew he was being a jerk, but it didn't help that she wouldn't look at him. He stepped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"A year has gone by, and you choose to ask me those questions?" Kori snapped as she moved past him. "Besides I should be asking you why you're here, this is my room."

Richard was now the one to narrow his eyes, "Your room?"

Kori pushed the keys into his hand, "Have a look for yourself."

Richard looked down to his hands and indeed the keys said suite 53. "There must be some mistake."

"Mistake or not, I want this room." Kori said placing her suitcase in the master room. In return she wheeled his out of the room. Richard watched in amusement as she gathered up his things and placed them on top of the suitcase.

"You can't just kick me out." He said incredulously. Kori placed her hands on her hips.

"No, but security can when they find out a poor young woman walked into her room only to find some weird crazy guy in her room." Kori mused. Richard walked over to her.

"Maybe, but I'm not some weird crazy guy." Richard placed his hands on her hips. Kori bit her lip, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to be mad at him, but her heart wouldn't let her. It was like they were never apart. So she leaned into his touch, she had always believed in fate. Maybe her and him being mistakenly booked the same suite was fate.

Kori playfully swatted his shoulder, "Shut up."

He grinned and leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers, "What are we going to do?"

Kori huffed and looked away, "I guess we could share the suite, but there's only one room."

Richard groaned playing along, "Oh no."

Kori giggled and placed her finger on her chin, "How about who ever gets there first gets the bed."

"Deal." Richard announced knowing full well that she'd win.

She sprinted in the direction of the room with Richard right behind her. She made it first and stopped herself before she crashed into the bed, but Richard bumped into her causing them to tumble on the bed. He laid on top of her his arms keeping him up from crushing her. Kori smiled slightly and so did he. Richard couldn't remember the last time he could just be himself. He felt so cooped up in his office lately and it was nice to get out for a while. He missed her and he hoped she had missed him at least half as much as he did.

"I've missed you." Richard murmured. Kori rubbed his arm and sighed.

"Yeah?" Kori asked as she looked him in the eyes. He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned in to his touch before she pulled away and looked around the room.

"This place is huge." Kori observed. Richard smirked.

"Big enough for two?"

"Definitely." Kori whispered as she kissed him once again. She knew they should be taking it slow, but she trusted Richard and she only wished he trusted her also.

Richard pulled back, "I'm sorry Kori."

Kori panicked as she heard his words, was he backing out of the idea of them being together again? Kori shook her head.

Richard continued, "I didn't want to hurt you. Bruce never really liked the idea of me getting serious with someone and that's why I broke up with you."

Kori sighed in relief, "Wait, you broke up with me because we were getting serious."

He smiled and laughed, "I never thought I would meet someone like you, Kor. You've changed my life and I really do love you. Do you forgive me?"

Kori nodded, "Yes."

He grinned and got off her. "Good, because there's this new restaurant that opened maybe we could check it out."

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
